Naruto FanFic: Father's Day
by LilNanny
Summary: Naruto tries to seek out his father with help from Kakashi.
1. Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

If you read Naruto Fanfic: Unsuspected Naruto Fan Fiction, this story might make more sense.

( 66)

* * *

**Father's Day**

Naruto

A boy who is with his friend Shikamaru in the fields near Konaha. They were lying in the grass watching the cloud roll on by. Shikamaru was talking about his dad.

"…then my dad grounds me for two weeks! Sometime dads can be a real pain in the neck! Don't yeah agree Naruto?"

Naruto stared endlessly up at the clouds.

"Don't know, never knew my father." Naruto said, his eyes never leaving the clouds.

"Oh right the orphan thing." Shikamaru said feeling ashamed, he then rolled on his side to face Naruto, "So what do you think your dad was like?"

"Well I don't know!" Naruto lose his monotone, "I bet some one cool! Hey what if my father was the 4th! That would be so sweet!"

"That impossible!"

"Oh come on Shikamaru, I have the same last name as him and all the grow-ups say I'm am just like him!"

"But the 4th never married! Unless he did but hide his wife under ground so that the Tabods won't find her."

"Well if he wasn't the fourth, I wish he was a great ninja. I mean like a member of the KNS (Konaha Ninja Squad) great."

Shikamaru chuckled, "I bet your dad was poor. He had no ninja powers or money. I bet he did job that regular ninja didn't want to waste there chakra on like painting houses, sweeping streets, and wiping babies noses."

"NO!!!" Naruto screamed. "My father was a ninja!!! If my father had no ninja powers, that would make me…"

There was a pause

"A mudblood!" chuckled Shikamau.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I'm gonna find out who my father is, yes I am! I'm going to prove that he wasn't any baby nose wiping loser!"

And Naruto ran for Konaha

* * *

Kakashi was standing on the street of Konaha picking his nose. 

"Kakashi-chan! Kakashi-chan!" Naruto ran down the street yelling.

Kakashi quickly hid his face and turned Naruto direction.

"Now, now Naruto, how many times have I told ya not to call me Kakashi-chan." Kakashi waved his finger back and forth in front of Naruto face.

"This is the first time." Naruto replied. Pause." Kakashi-sandpaper, did you know who my father is?"

"No Naruto, I'm quite sorry but I never know him. But I do know he was not the 4th."

"But Kakashi-sandpaper, do you know anyone who could tell me who he was,"

Kakashi then slapped Naruto, "My gum drops boy! Never ask anyone about your father, they are just gonna lie to you. Because they will just say what they heard from the KNS, and everyone knows the KNS always lie."

"Why is that, Kakashi-sandpaper?"

"I don't know, they just like lying. I was almost going to join the KNS but decided not to cuz they were all a bunch of Liars. On the other hand, I am a Truthfuler, I always tell the truth."

"Yeah right Kakashi-sandpaper, like that's ever true! The KNS are the most trusted ninjas in Konaha! Plus you lie to me all the time!"

"Oh yeah!" said Kakashi.

"Yeah, like the times you are always late. You always say some dumb excuse that even Sasuke can see is a lie!"

"Sasuke maybe dumb but he is catching up."

"Ah-ha! There's another lie, Sasuke isn't catching up, he's cheating with his stupid eyes!" Naruto was now yelling on the top of his lungs.

"Naruto, Naruto. Calm down. If you really want to know about your father that bad, I'll tell you what I know."

Naruto's face lit up like a light bulb.

"One day in the Konaha headquarter, a man with ginger hair, weird eyes, several bridge piercing, and spiky hair came in and started asking here and there about his lost son. We asked him to describe his son but all he said was that the boy had spiky blonde hair."

"Was he a ninja?"

"Nope, he was some poor guy, you know the one's that wipe babie's noses."

"But Kakashi-sandpaper, the man you described looked a lot like the Akatsuki Leader."

Kakashi grab Naruto shoulders, "Where did you see the Akatsuki Leader? No one has ever seen his face, not even the member in the Akatsuki!"

"I saw him in Konaha, you saw him too. (See Naruto Fanfic: Tan Whole Dollars.) He was fusing about his long lost son that the 4th took from him."

Then every thing made sense to Kakashi. The Akatsuki weren't after the nine tailed fox; they were after Naruto himself! And they were going to do anything to Konaha to get Naruto.

"Naruto"

"Yes, Kakashi-sandpaper."

"We need to go to a place with a lot of liars!"

"The White House!"

"No Naruto, much worse, Konaha Headquarters."

* * *

(to be continued if I feel like it) 


	2. Takakashi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Father's Day—Ch02**

Takakashi

Black hair and brown eyes Takakashi is a great ninja of the KNS (Konaha Ninja Squad). He, like all ninjas of the KNS, get paid more then the Hokage cuz these ninjas are the dudes who protect the village and the Hokage. They are the ninjas that the Hokage goes to if he (or she) needs help. They are the NINJAS of Konaha, the backbone, the blah blah blah, the blah of the blah…etc.

Today he was in his office doing paper work. There was then a knock on the door.

Knock knock knock

"Come in!" sang Takakashi.

"I can't!" said the voice behind the door, "It won't open!"

"Just push on it really hard, it some times gets jammed."

The door then popped open. Two people, one blonde and one gray appeared in the doorway. But it was not Naruto and Kakashi. I mean come on, why would it be them. It was Lady Hokage and !to.

"Takakashi, we need to talk." said Lady Hokage.

"About what?"

"SHE'S TRYING TO SHUT DOWN THE KNS!" yelled !to.

"Yeah, what !to said. I'm shutting down the KNS, it costing the village too much money. There's a war going on Takakashi, we need the money for other thing. I hope you will under stand, honey."

"No!" whispered Takakashi. He then started crying. The KNS was his life, without it he has no life. He will no longer be known as Takakashi of the KNS but just plain Takakashi.

Lady Hokage then left his office. !to stayed a while then jumped out the window. Takakashi stayed in his office an hour or two then left when he stopped crying.

* * *

The streets of Konaha 

"I guess it's not that bad being a normal old ninja." said Takakashi while walking home. He then paused and looked at his hands, "I don't feel or look any different, and I'll just be paid a little less then I did before. Actually I feel a little better now that I was kicked out, I can finally know how it is to be a minimum wage ninja."

Then all of a sudden, he was attacked by Kakashi and Naruto.

"I got him teach!" said Naruto who had his arms wrapped around Takakashi left leg.

"I got his wallet." said Kakashi.

"Get off of me you brat! And give me back my wallet you idiot!"

"Not 'til you tell use what you know about the Akatsuki Leader." yelled Naruto.

"Yeah, not until you tell me where you got this Gaara Club Membership Card." Kakashi said.

"Why should I tell ya two anything?" hissed Takakashi.

"Cuz your first name is Kaba (Hippo) and you're a member of the KNS." said Kakashi while going through Takakashi's wallet.

Takakashi felt weird when Kakashi said that. He first felt very happy, _People still think of me as a KNS!_ Then he felt very annoyed, _But I'm not a KNS ninja anymore._ Then he felt like having a jelly filled donut, _Mmmmmm! Doughnut!_

"Bwahaha!" laughed Takakashi, "Your too late, I'm not a member of the KNS anymore. As of an hour or two ago, KNS doesn't exist."

"WHAT!" said Kakashi and Naruto at the same time.

"Aw man, now we will never find out who my father is." said Naruto.

"Father!" said Takakashi, "Hahahaha. Naruto, Naruto, your father is the 4th."

"That's a lie, Kaba!" said Kakashi.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Well I'll prove you wrong Kakashi, I'll waltz up to the Akatsuki Leader and ask him myself."

"How?"

There was a pause. Takakashi was thinking fast, _I need to prove this idiot wrong_.

"I have a friend, yes I do, and he knows how to find any one in the world." said Takakashi.

"Really!" said Naruto from Takakashi's left leg, "He can find where my father is!"

"HE'S NOT YOUR FATHER!"

"So, who is this all knowing person?" asked Kakashi.

"No one you know!" snapped Takakashi.

So Naruto, Kakashi, and Takakashi left for some mystery person who can find anyone in the world.

* * *

(Yes, this will be continued) 


	3. Ito

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and Nick B. Rowler is a fictional character. If you have the names Nick, B, and/or Rowler, I do not mean to insult you or etc.

* * *

**Father's Day—Ch03**

!to

A young, copper skinned, gray haired ninja. Best know for being very good with direction. At this moment, he was sitting in his house morning about the loose of his job.

"Stupid Hokage and her stupid money problems." grumbled !to while he polished his weapons.

"!to! It's me Takakashi, can I come it?" said a voice.

"What ever." responded !to.

Takakashi, a gray haired man, and a blue eye, blonde boy walked into his room.

"Hello !to, this is Kakashi and Naruto. We are on a mission together and we need some of your help." said Takakashi.

"I ain't going anywhere!" snorted !to.

"Oh-ho! You don't have to go anywhere, ya just got to help me with some directions." said Takakashi.

"Yeah, you know, to the Akastuki Leader!" yelled Naruto. "Please, oh please help use Ito."

"ITO!" yelled !to, "MY NAME IS NOT ITO! IT'S !TO, (click)-TOE!"

"(click)-toe! Hey that's a cool name. I want a cool name! From this day forward, I will be know as K!k!shi (K-(click)-k-(click)-shi)."

!to was groaning even more then ever.

"Why did you bring those idiots here?"

"I'm on a bet!" whispered Takakashi to !to, "I'm proving to them that Naruto's father is the 4th."

"But Naruto's father _is_ the 4th."

"I know but Sir Scarecrow and Half-Brain Ninja think that the Akatsuki Leader is the father."

!to started laughing. He thought that was just plain silly.

"N'kay Takakashi, I'll give you directions to the Akatsuki Leader. Liars like Kakashi need to be straighten out. Hey, why don't you make Kakashi fight a Akatsuki when you get to the hideout, you know, a strong one."

"Come on, like any Akatsuki would want to fight Kakashi."

"I know of one that is stupid enough to fight him."

!to pulled a paper out of his pocket and scribble a word on to it.

TOBI

"Come on !to!" interrupted Naruto "Use your super powers to lead us to my father."

"Oh, yes." !to patted Naruto on the head. "Just give me a minute."

!to got up and went to the next room. In the room there was a man sitting in a desk, petting a cat.

"Nick B. Rowler." said !to.

"He's 421 km southwest, in a warehouse, big neon sign that says Akatsuki Hideout, can't miss it!" said Nick B. Rowler.

"Wow, Nick! How do you do it?" said !to.

"It's this thing called the Internet. You type in 'Akatsuki Leader' into a search engine and you get all this info on him. Haven't ya people ever heard of the Internet?"

Internet?

"Is it a ninja art?" asked !to.

"What!? Ninja!? Ya people are crazy!"

* * *

At !to's front door

"Okay every thing is set, bye !to." said Takakashi.

"Just one minute!" said Naruto.

Everyone turned to him.

"Am I the only one going crazy!to walks in to that room one minute then walks out with directions. How on the dead Earth did you get those direction? It's as if he has some magical object or something that tells him all this information."

"Haha Naruto, have you ever heard of the Internet?" smiled !to.

"Well yeah! I mean who hasn't heard of the Internet of Chakra? Jeez man, ya think chakra just appears out thin air?"

Both Naruto and Kakashi laughed.

!to glanced over at Takakashi. !to gave him the 'Poor You' look.

Takakashi winked back the old 'I'll Be Fine Don't Worry'.

!to watched them as Takakashi, Naruto, and Kakashi walked off into the direction of the setting sun.

"You know what? Being a normal ninja ain't that bad." said !to.

* * *

(To be continued) 


	4. Taro Kuki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Father's Day--Ch04**

Taro "Pein" Kuki

Known to most of us as the Akatsuki Leader.

"You know sir, we should really take down that neon sign." said Zetsu.

"What?! The neon sign! No, no, no. We need that sign!" said Kuki.

"But sir, everyone knows that this is the Akatsuki Hideout. What if there was a wicked strong dude out there who is trying to hunt us down, sir?"

"No, Zetsu, the sign is staying. You see, every time that I leave our hideout, I always get lost. But then I remember to follow the blue glow and ta-da, I'm back at the hideout! Plus if some baddy comes along, we'll just send Tobi after them."

"Yes, yes, sir. You are right but sir…"

"No buts Zetsu! The sign is staying."

"No sir, listen, what if Naruto and Friends get in here?"

"Then send Tobi after the friend but leave Naruto for me."

"Yes, sir."

Zetsu then walk to the door and yelled out…

"Tobi! Stop beating up Naruto! Pein said that he wants to deal with him."

"What! Naruto is here?" said Kuki.

Kuki ran to the door and saw a crazy awesome fight. Tobi was split into three, one was choking Naruto, the second one was having a sharingan fight with Kakashi, and the last one was having tea with Takakashi.

"TOBI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Kuki.

"Killing the baddies Commander Pein." said the Tobi choking Naruto.

"Yeah right Tobi, don't give me that crap! You know the rules of Naruto, don't you Tobi, I deal with him! And why isn't that one fighting?" Kuki pointed at the Tobi sipping tea.

"Cuz that my good side, sir. Can't I have a good side sir? I mean, Zetsu has a good side."

"_I HAVE NO GOOD SIDE_!" laughed the evil half of Zetsu.

"Hey Kuki! We didn't come here to fight, we came here to ask you a question." said Takakashi.

"Ah, if it isn't Takakashi, the kind man who gave me ten dollars in Naruto Fanfic: Ten Whole Dollars. How are you?"

"I'm not here to advertise other fan fictions if that's what you're thinking. All you need to do is answer a question. If you answer my question, we will all leave in peace."

"It depends what kind of question it is, no whys or trivia."

"Well it's sort of like a yes/no question."

"Okay, so what's the question."

"Are you Naruto's father?"

Kuki didn't say anything.

"Or is the 4th his father?" asked Kakashi who had stop fighting the Tobi by then.

"I am sorry to say that I am not Naruto's father, but…"

"Yes!!!!" yelled Takakashi, "I was right, in your mask-covered-face Kakashi!"

"But, but, but…but what about Naruto FanFic: Unsuspected Naruto Fan Fiction." said Kakashi.

"It is just a fan fiction." said Zetsu.

Naruto, Kakashi, Takakashi, Zetsu, and all three Tobis started to yell among them selves.

"But what if…"

"No."

"Haha."

"My name is Tobi, what's yours?"

"My name is also Tobi."

"No way, both your names are Tobi! My name is Tobi too."

"My name is Kakashi."

"No one cares about you!"

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU IDIOTS!" yelled Kuki at the top of his lungs.

Everybody everywhere was quiet.

"I am not Naruto's father, the 4th is! But as most of you know, I am trying to find my son. He is blonde like Naruto but he has brown eyes. Now I want all of you out just like Takakashi said. And to make it fun, I'll have Zetsu chase after you. You better run fast, or else he will eat you."

"AHHH! My dream is coming true." yelled Kakashi.

"We can't get out!" yelled Naruto who was pointing at a door with a glowing exit sign over it, "They locked the door to the way out."

"Oh-no, we're going to die!"

"Shut-up Kakashi! I know how to get out."

"How?" asked Naruto.

Takakashi didn't say anything, he was already doing hand signs. He smacked his hand on the ground.

"The art of Summoning!"

From the ground came a huge hippo.

"Everyone get on! Hey, when I meant everyone, I didn't mean you."

"But I always wanted to ride a hippo." said one of the Tobis, "You see, ever since I was little…"

Before the Tobi could complete his flash back, he was knocked to the floor by a huge hippo that was about to crash through the ceiling.

The other two Tobis rushed to his side.

"Are you okay Tobi?"

"Yes, Tobi and Tobi."

Then Tobi became one again.

"Looks like they got away, sir." said Zetsu to Kuki.

Kuki looked up at the huge hole in the ceiling.

"We need to get that fix sir." said Zetsu.

But Kuki wasn't looking at the hole, he was looking at the night sky. He could see that too one side of the hole, he could see s faint glow of blue from the neon sign.

And to himself, he thought, "I have made a sign to lead me to the hideout, but where is the sign to lead me to my son?"

* * *

(to be continued) 


End file.
